


Escorts Of A Certain Age

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Chaff gives Haymitch some advice that he doesn't take for a number of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escorts Of A Certain Age

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

60th Games

Haymitch and Chaff were in the bar.

“So, your 10th Anniversary this year. Are you ready for your interview? Chaff asked.

“These things are so stupid. They just film them to fill the time between the finale and Victor recovery.

“Yeah, but we all have to do them in five year increments. I have my 15th, Beetee will be the headliner though at 25. So…..you’re getting older now. They’ll want to know if you found that special someone.

Haymitch held up a bottle. “Yes, she has a great figure, doesn’t talk back and never lets me down.

Chaff laughed. “I’d go with….I’m still looking.

“Hell, no. That will bring Capitol interest.

“You’re almost enough of a drunk to avoid that. Chaff said. “My missing limb always kept me from being a target of interest. I’m over thirty now so they are going to be all over me.

“I guess I shouldn’t say I’m never getting married or having kids because I don’t want them reaped. Would that be in poor taste?

“You’re not that stupid Haymitch. You have easy going Peacekeepers in 12, you don’t want Snow remembering you’re a pain in the ass. So since we’re talking about love lives…..another year…another Escort.

“Oh please. I prefers the hookers to the escorts. I’m issuing a formal complaint against this beauty they sent me this year.

“What did she do?

“She was getting high in the bathroom. Seriously I had to puke and she’s shooting up.

“Are you serious?” Chaff asked.

“Yes. I was shocked. What about you? I heard you have the same Escort as last year. You usually change as often as me.

Chaff smiled. “She’s friendly.

“Friendly is that 11 speak for good in bed?

“Haymitch, she was…twelve years old when I won my Games. She’s still….starstruck.

“Oh, please. You can get that anywhere in the Capitol.

“You’re wrong. Everyone is impressed with Victors but….that small window of years where they were kids and rooted for you. When they got their daddies to send in sponsor money. There’s nothing like that.

“You’re getting old Chaff, if you’re looking to relive the “glory” days.”

Chaff shook his head. “You don’t get it. She had a crush on me. Me, the me before I went in the arena and killed people. Most people just see the Victor.

“Well….that will never happen to me.

 

69th Games

 

Effie was helping Haymitch up to the Tribute Apartment. He waited until she opened the door and said. “It looked promising this year. I feel bad he made it to eight.

“Why? That’s your best showing in years.

“The reporters come home when it’s down to eight. People get their hopes up….. It’s a shame.

Effie ordered the Avox to bring dinner. “You need to eat. You’ve had way too much to drink.

“Too much and not enough Sweetheart. So tell me did you think I’d do it this year?

Effie blinked in confusion. “I hope you’ll succeed every year.

“Yeah, but did you think I’d actually pull it off.

Effie frowned. “Yes. I was so impressed when you had sponsor meetings. It’s a shame it wasn’t enough to get him those knives.

Haymitch shook his head. “We were too many days in. If I had the money to buy it Day 1…it might have scraped up just enough.

Effie helped him on the couch. “You’ll do better next year.”

Haymitch could feel her confidence in him. He put his arms around her, leaned in and kissed her softly

She didn’t pull away, she responded but then seemed to remember herself. “What are you doing?”

His next kisses was rough, passionate. He started at her mouth and was working his way down her throat resting his head on her cleavage. He whispered. “Do you want me to stop?”

She gasped. “No, but the Avox….

He nodded stood up and yelled. “I don’t want any fucking dinner Effie. Get rid of them, I just want to drink.

Effie dismissed them for the night, as soon as they left she kissed him. It took several minutes to get rid of her wig and undo her many layers of clothing. She threw his shirt aside and was working on the belt of his pants when she said. “Do you have…..covering?

Haymitch nodded. He occasionally made use of party girls and hookers. “In the other room.

Effie said. “Check my purse. I may have one.

He picked up her purse. “Is there a boyfriend I should worry about?

Effie smiled. “No. It ended before the Reaping.

 

Later that evening.

 

“That was lovely. If you had wanted to do this sooner you should have just asked.

He laughed. “You might have turned me down.”

Effie looked surprised. “Why? I mean it’s frowned upon but….I wouldn’t have refused.

“Why wouldn’t you? I’m not exactly Finnick Odair.

“Anybody can have Finnick Odair. Effie said. His Games were exciting but nothing like yours. You’re a Quarter Quell Victor.

Haymitch’s mind was reaching back to something Chaff had said years ago. “Effie, how old were you when I played?

“It’s rude to ask a lady’s age.

“Come on. We’re not exactly strangers.

She blushed. “I was eleven, almost twelve.”

“Who were you rooting for? He asked.

“You, of course. You were so handsome, so cocky. I knew you were going to win. I told my father.

“Told him what?

“I told him to sponsor you. He wouldn’t do it. He put his money on the girl from one. I gave him the money I was saving for a wig to put into your general account. When you got down to five I had him put my allowance in although that couldn’t have helped you. 

I did get one parachute of food after Maysilee…. Haymitch said. “Your money did help.

“It was only a couple of rolls. That couldn’t have…

“Honey, I was starving. Trust me it helped. Now I know why I hate your wigs. If you had liked them more than me I’d be dead.

Effie smiled. “You completely ruined my wig. I’ll have to buy a new one.

“Don’t…at least not till next year. Promise me.

Effie kissed him gently. “All right. I promise.


End file.
